


❝ ˗ˏˋ 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 ˎˊ˗ ❞ 「ᴿᵘˢᵃʳᵍ || ᶜᴴ 」

by Glitter_Bandage



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bandage/pseuds/Glitter_Bandage
Summary: ⇏🔪  . . .  Escritos, cortos, one-shots, maybe dibujos, de este ship rarísimo y muy bizarro/senseless que es muy adictivo y que no me da la cara de publicar en Wattpad ¡Así que mejor van para acá!⇏🔪  . . . Cada corto es independiente, ninguno tiene relación con otro. Por eso hay veces que van a variar los escenarios, géneros y relaciones⇏🔪  . . . La verdad no tengo  idea como funciona toda esta página, por lo que sí, todo este libro va a estar terriblemente organizado, aparte que voy a escribir esto así nomas, así que no esperen mucho de esto.⇏🔪  . . .  Va a haber uso de material violento, lenguaje vulgar, contenido sugestivo y/ sexual y temas que podrían herir la sensibilidad de alguien. Favor de evitar o - en su defecto - leer con precaución si sos una persona sensible⇏🔪  . . . Ojalá no se lea nadie esta mierda!!¡¡ jajan't⇏🔪  . . . La pareja principal va a ser rusarg (o sea, Rusia x Argentina) pero pueden haber menciones a otros, se quedan con el warning.
Kudos: 1





	❝ ˗ˏˋ 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 ˎˊ˗ ❞ 「ᴿᵘˢᵃʳᵍ || ᶜᴴ 」

( Escrito 1, one-shot, warning y más especificaciones abajo)

...

⇏📌 . . . Ship;; Russian Federation 🇷🇺 (male) x Republic of Argentina 🇦🇷 (male)

⇏📌 . . . Warnings;; Contenido homosexual, muerte, realidad ficticia.

...

**Дорогой Арджи:**

_¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no he podido visitarte, lo lamento mucho, he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Tú ya sabes como es el Кремль de exigente y minucioso con los reportes, prácticamente vivo encerrado aquí._

_El otro día he soñado contigo, otra vez. No lo recuerdo, pero si tengo memoria de sentir tu mano acariciando cálidamente mi mejilla mientras me sonreías, мои Вог, extraño mucho estar así contigo._

_No hay día en donde no vea la foto que tenga colgada en mi oficina y se me escape una tonta sonrisa ¿aún recuerdas la foto que nos sacó esa simpática mujer en Чалтен? yo aún sí, siempre he tenido una buena memoria, especialmente cuando se tratan de lindos momentos donde tú estás._

_Bueno, cariño, tengo que volver a trabajar. Me gustaría que respondas mis cartas o llamadas, no lo has hecho hace más de 3 meses, lo sé porque tengo un registro. Papá decía que los ángeles pueden comunicarse con nosotros, los vivos. Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Es por qué conociste a alguien mejor allá arriba? Me gustaría que me lo hagas saber, aún le sigo rogando al cielo o a Dios que te deje bajar de la divinidad por unos minutos y que me vuelvas a dar mimos mientras miramos alguna película en tu casa, ojalá que te pueda volver a abrazar como solía hacerlo._

_Espero tu respuesta, siempre tuyo..._

**-Россия**

**...**

_Luego de firmar esa carta entre lágrimas gruesas y saladas, el eslavo cerró la carta con suma delicadeza, temiendo que pueda romperla con sus ásperas y grandes manos. Estas temblaban y su vista se tornaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que salían incesantemente de sus ojitos. Finalmente la estampó e indicó la dirección de la carta hacia la tierra natal del contrario._

_Hacía bastante tiempo que el eslavo y el país austral habían estado saliendo. Todo empezó en 2015, el año en que los gobiernos de ambos países decidieron declarar como el año de las culturas de ambas naciones, haciendo que se frecuenten mucho en ese año, entablando conversaciones y conociéndose mejor._

_Ambos ya se habían fijando el uno al otro hace ya rato, pero gracias a esos incentivos entre ambos gobiernos hicieron que a ambos les interese y quiera saber más del otro. Sin embargo la vergüenza y el miedo lo invadían al argentino y lo imposibilitaban de decirle algo relacionado a sus sentimientos al tricolor. Por otra parte, el euroasiático fue educado con valores religiosos, así formando en su cabeza una homofobia que lo obligaba a reprimirse._

_Así fue como ambos buscaban excusas para verse y hablar un rato, parecían colegiales mirándose y negando todos sus sentimientos a sus amigos cuando les preguntaban. Todos estos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero los dos estaban cegados y se rehusaban a aceptar lo obvio. Así se mantuvo todo hasta cierta reunión del g-20 que Estados Unidos organizó en su casa, donde las botellas de alcohol hacían estragos en el raciocinio del sudaca, quien terminó por contarle todo al sobrio ruso._

_Luego de varias crisis -especialmente sabiendo la presión social que sentiría y la culpabilidad que lo carcomía por pensar en salir con un hombre- . Rusia terminó por declararse, conociendo de antemano la respuesta que le aguardaba por la parte de aquél latino. Así fue como ambos empezaron con aquella rosada fantasía de pareja, donde ambos se tomaban las manos y suspiraban todo el tiempo por el otro mientras se decían apodos empalagosos. Algunos vieron con malos ojos todo esto, debido a que eran naciones y debían suprimir tales deseos tan banales y pecaminosos -esto incluía desde países hasta sociedades y gobiernos enteros, el gobierno ruso incluido- pero por otra parte, habían otras entidades quienes apoyaban y admiraban la relación de ambos, debido a su coraje y valentía de ir contra todo lo que dirían los demás._

_La relación de ambos era muy linda, ambos se respetaban mutuamente y confiaban el uno del otro, ambos entendían que había días en que no iban a poder contactarse, ambos entendían que no debían depender exclusivamente del otro y que tenían familia, amigos y obligaciones además de ellos. Para todos estos dos representaban la relación perfecta y anhelada por muchos._

_Sin embargo, todos sabían el débil estado en el que Argentina estaba, sí, Rusia tampoco estaba en el mejor de sus etapas tampoco, pero Argentina estaba peor que él. Todos sus problemas económicos, políticos y sociales hacían que tenga una salud deplorable, estando con varios problemas que afectaban su destreza motriz, imposibilitándole a veces de viajar hacia el territorio de su amado para mantener un contacto físico y hacer actividades como caminar o visitar lugares. Pero de igual forma ambos disfrutaban de actividades simples como quedarse hablando hasta tarde por teléfono y mirar una película a distancia, o escribirse cartas entre si._

_Pero todo iba a cambiar drásticamente un día, que ninguno de ellos esperaba experimentar juntos cuando se dijeron "te amo" por primera vez . . ._

❝──── ¿Querés que te lo dibuje o qué? Me voy a morir, Rusia. No te estoy jodiendo ──── dijo mientras su voz temblaba y se quebraba, del otro lado de la línea Rusia se quedó mudo❞

❝──── Yo. . . ¿Cuándo te has hecho esos análisis? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo, Argentina?❞

❝──── Sí, estúpido ¿Vos te pensás que me voy a poner así por una suposición? El doctor me dejó muy en claro que yo ya no doy para más, que estoy a un paso de la morgue y de recagarme muriendo.❞

_El eslavo se refregó el entrecejo, tratando de asimilar la información tan repentina que le estaba dando su novio. No lloraba aún, no podía terminar de comprender lo que el otro le decía, pero aún así en su garganta había un pequeño nudo que amenazaba en ocasionar estragos._

_Argentina suspiró pesadamente, calmándose un poco y tratando de no deshidratarse por llorar tanto. Asumió que el otro estaba analizando la situación y una posible conversación que tendrían gracias a esta noticia le desgarró:_

❝──── Si me querés dejar está bien, digo, así no te haces mala sangre por mi y no te aferrás a un muerto y podés vivir con alguien que al menos tenga más de 2 meses de vida ¿vis-?❞

❝──── Espera. . . ❞

❝──── ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?❞

❝──── ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?❞

❝──── En la casa rosada, todavía tengo que hablar con todos los voceros, los funcionarios, el vice y el presidente, y tengo much-❞

❝──── Bueno, quédate ahí, yo iré en este instante. Ahora tomo el primer vuelo a Buenos Aires. Nos vemos allí, cariño.❞

_Luego de ese día, Rusia no dejó Argentina, ahí estaba para su amado, el cual cada día tenía un estado más deplorable que el día anterior. A veces dormía en todo el día debido al cansancio, en otros trataba de caminar nuevamente, otros trataba de volver a comer sin vomitar todo, a veces ni siquiera podía tomar agua debido al asco que sentía. Argentina se sentía avergonzado de él, sentía que era un niño que necesitaba que lo mimen y cuiden, necesitaba ayuda para absolutamente todo, hasta para poder ir al baño a vomitar el pan con matecocido que había comido._

_Rusia hacía todo lo posible de hacer que el celestino sonría y esté feliz. Se recostaba a su lado y le llenaba su cansado rostro de besos, le leía algunos cuentos de su patria, jugaban juegos de mesa, miraban novelas juntos, le contaba anécdotas y demás. Siempre trataba de hacerle olvidar a Argentina estaba a nada de atravesar ese velo que separaba lo mortal de lo eterno. Trataba de no hablar de su demacrada y frágil apariencia, ni hablaba de la situación actual del territorio argentino._

_Argentina no tenía intenciones de comunicarse con nadie más que Rusia. Recibía llamados de muchas personas y países con los que tenía trato, pero él no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para afrontarlos, por lo que siempre les respondía Rusia quien le explicaba todo y siempre prometía que algún día Argentina le devolvería el llamado._

_Sin embargo, hubo una madrugada de otoño, donde llovía a cantaros afuera y las hojas caídas eran mojadas y arrastradas por el viento que rugía con fuerza. Argentina estaba pálido, tenía ligeros espasmos y tenía crisis asmáticas. Estaba muy delgado, ya hacía más de 4 días que no comía nada, a pesar de las insistencias de su novio, tampoco podía dormir, las ojeras que se colgaban bajo sus ojos lo delataba. Estaba postrado en la cama, con la mano entrelazada a la de Rusia, quien estaba sentado en una sillita próxima a su cama mientras miraban una repetición de Muñeca Brava, una serie que a ambos les gustaba._

❝────Rusia . . . ──── llamó con una débil voz el celestino❞

❝──── Да, милая? ──── Preguntó el eslavo acariciándole la cara al argentino con la dorsal de su mano. La piel del argentino estaba fría, tanta era la frialdad que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tocarla.❞

❝──── ¿Estoy feo, para vos? ──── preguntó y lo miró con sus amarillas orbes, unas gotitas se le asomaron por estas. El argentino, como pudo, tomó la muñeca de su amado❞

❝──── Nunca has dejado de ser hermoso para mi, cielo ──── respondió sincero el eslavo❞

❝──── Entonces ¿Por qué no te acostás al lado mío? ¿Te da asco estar conmigo?❞

❝──── Нет нет нет, jamás, argie❞

_El eslavo, se hizo espacio para recostarse al lado del argentino, el cual estaba todavía petrificado, casi sin poder hacer más movimiento que respirar. Rusia lo envolvió en sus brazos, mostrándole así que le gustaba estar a su lado, a pesar de las circunstancias._

❝──── Amor ¿Alguna vez te dije lo feliz que me haces?❞

_El fino hilo de voz del contrario llegó a partirle el corazón a Rusia. La sinceridad, su voz quebrada, su débil intento por corresponderle el abrazo, el entrecortado aliento que Argentina daba y esa sonrisa que tenía en su demacrada cara hizo que Rusia rompiese en llanto, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando su cara en el cuello del latino, sollozando y lanzando pequeños hipidos allí, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, pudo sentir la huesuda y fría mano de Argentina acariciando y peinando los blancos cabellos del ruso._

_Rusia sabía que esa era la última vez que ambos iban a compartir así, él sabía perfectamente que Argentina estaba en su lecho de muerte y que él estaba dando su último aliento antes de dejar lo mortal. No podía parar de sentirse así de triste, él sabía que esta era la última vez que lo iba a ver con vida y sonriendo, él trataba de guardarse en su memoria la dulce voz de su novio que sabía que no escucharía más. Le dolía verlo así, en ese estado, ver como cada vez le costaba más respirar, como su pulso se iba ralentizando más, como sus labios se tornaban azules y su piel blanca; como el alma se le comenzaba a escapar de su cuerpo, y todo lo que él podía hacer es mirar y hablarle. Le dolía ver como Argentina se estaba muriendo en frente suyo y todo lo que hacía era llorar y abrazarlo._

❝──── Ru, tengo miedo, no me dejes de abrazar, por favor.❞

_Rusia trató de levantarse para tomar su celular de la mesita de luz para llamar a los médicos o a alguien, quería salvarlo de ese estado y que tenga al menos unos días más de vida, pero Argentina soltó un pequeño gemido que se mezcló con un débil "no"_

  
❝──── Ya sé lo que querés hacer. Pero te ruego que no . . . No me quiero morir solo, rodeado de extraños vestidos de blanco que me piden que aguante un poco más. Me quiero morir acá, con vos, en tus brazos, sintiendo tu olor y caricias, escuchando tu voz y tus latidos. Por favor, es solo un poco más. No me dejés ahora, acompañáme hasta el final.❞

_Rusia obedeció, se volvió a acomodar y acurrucó a Argentina en su pecho, poniendo su cabeza en donde estaba su corazón, mientras que le acariciaba su espalda y le repartía besos en su cabello. Le cantó un par de canciones de cuna como podía, ya que su garganta estaba cerrada por el llanto. Luego de un tiempo, escuchó suaves y leves ronquidos debajo suyo, indicando que Argentina estaba dormido, al menos seguía con vida. Rusia no quería dormirse, quería quedarse despierto grabándose esa escena en su cerebro con fuego para no olvidarla jamás, quería estar despierto hasta que sienta que la muñeca de su amor ya no tenía más pulso. Pero sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar sin su permiso, se sobresaltaba todo el tiempo tratando de volverse a despertar, pero volvía a sentir el cansancio otra vez, hasta que finalmente cerró sus cansados ojos y descansó abrazando a su querido novio._

**...**

_Despertó, sobresaltado y sudado, el corazón le latía a mil y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ¿Se había dormido? Mierda, no se dio cuenta ¿Cuánto tiempo fue?_

_Una palabra se cruzó fugaz en su mente "Argentina" Dirigió sus contraídas orbes hacia su amado, el cual seguía envuelto entre sus brazos. Estaba muy pálido, sus labios estaban azules, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho no se movía. Le tomó el pulso pero nada, ni un solo bombeo. Lo agitó levemente, tratando de despertarlo, pero otra vez nada, ni un solo movimiento Ahí fue cuando Rusia lo entendió, Argentina ya no estaba, él ya se había ido._

_Lloró desconsoladamente como un niño, hundió su cara en el pecho de Argentina y lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo acariciaba y lo seguía apretando contra él con fuerza. No se dio cuenta, pero se volvió a dormir entre lágrimas._

_..._

_Desde ese día, Rusia no pudo hacer revisión de su pasado. Se comportaba de manera errática y extraña, a veces le mandaba cartas su amado, pretendiendo como si él estuviese vivo. Otras veces se quedaba todo el día rezando esperando alguna respuesta del cielo que le arrebató a su sol. Había veces que retomaba su uso de la razón y se lamentaba por su deplorable y decadente situación, emborrachándose hasta perder la consciencia y volver a la locura. Algo de lo que podía saber y confiar, era que él no podía estar seguro de nada, a veces alucinaba que Argentina estaba al lado suyo y solo le sonreía, a veces soñaba con él y Argentina le suplicaba entre lágrimas que lo deje ir y que él sea feliz con su realidad._

_Muchos países trataban de consolarlo, su gobierno le ofreció ayuda psiquiátrica, organizaciones como la ONU o la OMS lo citaban para hablar. Pero él hacía oídos sordos a todos ellos y se encerraba en su realidad de locura y demencia ._

_Todo lo que él quería era estar nuevamente con esa persona que fue tan especial, la persona con la que había compartido y vivido tantas cosas y tiempo, la misma que hacía parar toda la existencia cuando pasaba frente suyo, la misma que con tan solo una sonrisa, una caricia, una mirada, un simple contacto hacía que todo su cuerpo se tensara y su flujo sanguíneo viajara más rápido debido a las palpitaciones de su débil corazón. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado otra vez y tener esa felicidad que se le fue arrebatada, pero Argentina se había ido, y Rusia seguía ahí._


End file.
